


Royal blood and Family ties

by RaspberryDevil



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, M/M, No Deeprealms, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDevil/pseuds/RaspberryDevil
Summary: There is no war. But there is still conflict and feelings to put into words and a family which starts to feel like home. But more importantly there is a boy who doesn't know why the prince took him to the castle and a former thief who takes care of him. (There is a girl as well, later, who dreams too much but never dared to dream about this reality.)It's a bit too much, all at once, but everyone's blood looked the same when it was spilled on the floor and ties were a choice.





	1. Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to all these 'no deeprealms yet baby' stories. Takes place after revelation, a few years after the end of the war, but hopefully no major plot spoilers. I made a few changes to the canon end, but you might realise this while reading, in case something is unclear go ahead and ask because all of this makes sense in my head but I've been planning this a long time now, so have fun reading! Also other children show up, but I tried to keep the ships vague so that you have more room to imagine stuff; maybe I share my ideas at the end of the month when I hopefully finished updating this story!

Niles feels betrayed.

 

“And?”

 

“And... what, my king?”

 

Xander just raises an eyebrow, showing him that he isn't here to play games.

 

(Utterly betrayed.)

 

“What are your plans? Will you continue to be my brother's retainer or actually take responsibility?”

 

Niles wishes that he could complain about King Xander cornering him. Unfortunately he wasn't cornered but summoned and he doesn't know – even though suspects – the reason behind that. At least they are in his study room and not the great hall. It had too many bad connotations, memories when he had to face Garon for the first time and realised how powerless he was when it came to protecting Leo in front of him. Here it's easier to pretend, to feign innocence.

 

“For what? I do not see -”

 

“Niles! You watched after the child my brother tried to hide from me because he feared I would force him to give it away. God knows why he even took it in.”

 

Hearing him raise his voice, even just slightly, makes Niles more uncomfortable than he'd like to admit. It's been a few years since the war was over and yet raised voices still alerted him. Maybe because the peace they were aiming for was in some parts difficult to execute. It's easy to talk about change, but even easier to revert to old habits.

 

“I simply did my job as his retainer and followed the order to.”

 

“No. I know you and what you feel about my brother -”

 

“With respect but I doubt it.”

 

The words come out harsher than Niles intended them, but Xander just furrows his brow. Stares at him, before he lets the topic slide and just massages the bridge of his nose.

 

“Fine. Taking care of a child is a maid's job.”

 

Niles wants to disagree, to tell him that should know it better with little Siegbert, but Xander raises his hand to stop him and continues.

 

“It's what we believed so far and if he still thinks this way by giving it you and not taking care of it himself this shows me he is not ready yet.”

 

Niles bites his tongue. Even if he'd refuse and confront him with his view of things, he doubts it would mean anything. Besides, even Niles didn't know what was going on in his lord's head, why he refused to share with him more than the name of the boy and that he is going to take care of him until some things were resolved.

 

“I see. I will tell him that.”

 

“You have to understand that I don't mean it in ill will. I simply want to protect him. The child – any child – is no burden, but if you're not ready to deal with one, you give it the feeling that they are. And this won't help them.”

 

Niles understands. But he can't tell Xander that he wouldn't have taken the boy in. That he isn't as kind as his lord. If they were closer he might have even teased him, asked his king if he is really talking about Leo's action and not himself. Instead, he nods again and bows.

 

“Thank you for your words, my majesty. Am I dismissed?”

 

Xander sighs. He seems to be aware that this is no matter which can be resolved this easy. There is one thing left he can still ask though.

 

“What is his name?”

 

“Forrest.”

 

“I see. You can go.”

 

He doesn't have to tell him twice.

 

* * *

 

Niles doesn't bother to be extra careful when he makes his way to the guest room where the boy stays. It's in a part of the castle which is not often visited in the first place and sneaking around would be more suspicious.

 

He finds the boy sitting in an arm chair, too small for the big furniture, just like he left him. He is very quiet so Niles doesn't feel like talking as well. He doesn't even want to be here in the first place but the boy wouldn't allow anyone else to touch him – why him of all people he doesn't know. Otherwise he might have left the task to one of the maids. He is loyal to Leo and even outside of his obligations as a retainer would he do a lot for him, but bathing and brushing a scared child is really not a job he feels comfortable doing.

 

“Forrest. I'm going to cut your hair”, is all he says just to give him a warning.

 

The boy tenses though he doesn't do anything to stop him. Niles lifts him up – he doesn't weight much, yet – and sits him on a chair in the middle of the room. It's the first time he cuts hair which isn't his own but he could care less about a perfect hair style and simply tries to get rid of the split ends.

 

(He chops off a bit more, just to be sure and with his blond hair barely past his chin, he starts looking less like a boy from the streets and more like a proper young lord.)

 

“There. Now you look presentable. Not that he really cares. Lord Leo has the quirk to take people by his side which will only bring him trouble. Ah, but with lord Xander as a new king, there is no need to worry.”

 

Forrest just seems confused by his words though there is some curiosity so he stops – no need to tell a young boy of past mistakes and politics. Or more importantly, don't get him interested in this stuff when he is still young and could do more important things. Astronomy, maybe. Though this came down to studying again as well.

 

“You can let them grow back. Anyway, I doubt that Leo would like me to teach you fighting. Let's see if we can get you something to read. Are you even old enough for it? You look like you are. Ah, some letters never hurt. We should get something with pictures first, I believe.”

 

Forrest looks hesitant but Niles doesn't care and puts a hand on his back, pushing him forward. He just has to endure that, after all he himself had been trough that as well. Huh. Maybe this is why Leo choose him. He had to deal with all these foreign procedures, surrounded by people who looked down on him. Maybe he is understanding Leo's choice a bit better. Still not happy about it though.

 

“I'm teaching you, not demanding you to read to me.”

 

The boy seems to relax. At least something, Niles things, small steps were better than none.

 

* * *

 

Leo looks over the clothes which wear spread over the bed, nodding. He had found them in the room Forrest had stayed until he assigned him a room closer to his. They looked like they were from a few years ago, but hardly worn. Most of the clothes were no happy reminder, sentimental things from his childhood. Letting go was hard, but he had no reason to keep them. He wanted to look ahead. He might get his own child something brighter. Lavender sounds nice.

 

“Let's see if we can bring these to the orphans. Can I trust you with that, Niles?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Good. Take Forrest along, the air will do him some good.”

 

Niles doesn't say anything when his lord leaves, though he digs his nails in his palm. It's not his job to babysit even if he used to joke that Leo had been a handful. At the moment there is just Odin by his side and as much as he respects his skills he'd rather be the one who protects their lord. War is over but assassination doesn't need it to persist.

 

While Niles is busy thinking, Forrest takes a dress which Leo had absently in his hands just mere seconds ago. When he realises his interest, he doesn't hesitate to point it out.

 

“It belonged to his sister. She loved it. Do you want to have it?”

 

Forrest looks him in the eyes. Probably wondering if he is serious or joking. Eventually, he nods.

 

“Let me get a maid to help you with it. It's easy getting someone out of them but even then I mostly tear it.”

 

In the end it's not a maid but Camilla who they meet on their way. The boy seems shy, but her smile helps him. Niles wonders if Leo had talked to her or if on of her retainers caught wind of it. Probably the last, when he considers Beruka. There is nothing to fear though. She simply regards the boy in a moment his eyes are averted. Whatever she found, it's enough to be friendly towards Forrest.

 

“He looks pretty”, she says after helping him to put on the dress and maybe Niles is just a bit annoyed when the boy blushes in response.

 

“Not as pretty as you would.”

 

Camilla just laughs.

 

“It wouldn't even reach to my knees.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Oh my, you should be glad that the boy is around, otherwise...”

 

Niles doesn't dare to push his luck, taking the boy by his hand and apologising. Married or not, Camilla was a women to be reckoned with.

 

“Say thank you, milady.”

 

Forrest looks at Camilla and gives her a small smile, bowing when he feels Niles' gentle touch against his shoulder.

 

“T-thank you, milady.”

 

Camilla chuckles.

 

“Already teaching him some manners, I see. Let's hope he doesn't get your bad habits.”

 

Before Niles can ask her what's that supposed to mean, she waves at them and leaves. Well, at least Forrest seemed happy. It's a first, seeing him smile like this. Hopefully not the last time.

 

* * *

 

Leo is pacing, doesn't pay him much mind. It happens, from time to time and Niles was a patient man. Or could be one if it was asked of him. But when he was the one Leo had summoned and still didn't tell him why he was called, his patience ran thin. Maybe he should have taken Forrest along. The boy was slowly warming up to him, though he was also a bit worried that he came too dependent.

 

Eventually, Niles loses his temper.

 

“Leo, will you stop this and talk to me?!”

 

He flinches, eyes widen and Niles immediately regrets his small outburst.

 

“I'm sorry”, Leo says, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I shouldn't have kept it a secret.”

 

“What?”

 

“Forrest. I wasn't sure and I'm still not convinced, but... I believe he could have royal blood.”

 

That came unexpected. Niles takes a moment to understand what he just told him. Leo waits a moment, until he continues his explanation.

 

“He... there was a rumour that one of father's concubines lost a child. It wouldn't be the first time that someone did. But there were also rumours that she didn't and simply ran away with it.”

 

“Gossip.”

 

“Right. But it's no secret that father didn't saw concubines as something shameful and he lost more children through intrigues than you'd like to have. Forrest lost a parent who could be one of my siblings. To be honest I'm still not sure.”

 

“And what gives you the reason to keep him? You're not so stupid as to take in a child because of simple assumptions.”

 

“He had a crest with him... It's an old emblem which went missing years ago, I believe.”

 

Niles replies with a simple 'Okay', which confuses Leo. He looks at him, finally stopping his pacing and eyes slightly widen.

 

“You don't doubt my words?”

 

“Well, someone could have stolen it out of the royal palace... but I know better than anyone how difficult this can be, so it's more logical that he got it from his grandmother.”

 

If he remembers correctly, his former 'friends' didn't manage to steal something. Even if they used him as a decoy. A pity, they could have used the chance and steal something while he had asked for death.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I'd advise you to tell Xander.”

 

Leo sighs.

 

“I don't want to bother him, he has enough problems to deal with. And he has his son to look after, hearing he might have a nephew might cause him some conflict who to take care of. He already fears he isn't spending enough time with Siegbert.”

 

“Yet he has enough time to chew me out.”

 

“He did what?”

 

Leo looks alerted. Worried. Maybe scared. That's why Niles hadn't mentioned it before. But there was no point in hiding it further.

 

“He knows about the boy and that he has to be more than someone you took pity on.”

 

“You're right. I...”

 

“Leo”, Niles says, softer this time.

 

He stands up taking his hand in his and gently pulling him towards himself. The prince sighs, relaxing a bit.

 

“Come sit down. Let me take care of you.”

 

“Forrest...”

 

“Is with Sophie. Jacob said he'd bring him to bed later, along with Dwyer.”

 

“Did you plan this?”

 

“Did I? You think too highly of me – making strategies is your duty, not mine.”

 

“I love you.”

 

Niles replies by leaning forward and kissing him.

 

* * *

 

“You don't look pleased”, Niles remarks.

 

Leo sighs.

 

“With his hair cut short and washed, I hoped he was a presentable young boy. We even got him fitted clothes. But now that he is wearing a dress there might be gossip.”

 

“He is a child. It shouldn't matter what he wears. Hell, even if he is older and decides to dress like your sisters it wouldn't matter. Lord Leo I thought you of all people would understand that.”

 

“Is it? He is a royal child. People will see him.”

 

“Do you know why he picked that dress? Not because Elise wore it. It's because when you looked at those to give away, it was the only one which you had in your hands for a longer moment. Because you smiled when you looked at it. I wouldn't be surprised if the boy thought you'd be happy if he wears it.”

 

Leo remains silent and Niles takes it as a cue to continue.

 

“Have you ever showed the boy that you're happy to have him here? Did you smile at him?”, Niles wants to know, thinking back to Xander's words, “Don't you think he might consider himself a bother?”

 

“I'm... no maybe you're right. Forgive me. It's too much lately.”

 

“I don't need your forgiveness. You better believe that he doesn't hear. The boy went trough a lot he doesn't need his saviour to degrade him.”

 

“I'm not his... I just think he deserves the family he is from.”

 

“I never understood why blood ties were this important to you. But I guess it's not too bad. It saved the boy.”

 

“Pure luck. I heard a rumour. Went to the city with Elise for shopping and saw the children. It could have been different. If Elise's wet-nurse hadn't proven the rumours in a way, I wouldn't have spared the boy another glance.”

 

“But you did.”

 

“Yes. But it had been his friend who had the crest, said he'd sold it to me. And only if I asked who it truly belonged to did he admit to have stolen it from Forrest. Because he was scared of the consequences.”

 

“Children can be like this, watching how the adults survive and adapting.”

 

“Let's hope we can avoid it in future. I don't want to expose the boy to any more unnecessary violence.”

 

Niles smiles. He doesn't see much sense in sheltering someone from the harsh reality they have to face eventually, but... maybe he was a bit fond of the boy who slowly put his trust in him. So if his lord demanded it, he would protect the boy.

 

And with Leo's request he can ignore that he would have done it any way – a guy like him had to protect his pride after all. Couldn't admit that a little child was important, otherwise people might use this weakness.

 

(It had certainly nothing to do with the fact that the boy – royal blood or not – reminded him of someone.)

 


	2. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite of the harsh reality Forrest is faced with in the castle, there are also moments which make him feel at ease. And if there is one thing he can be sure of by now, it's that Niles is going to be by his side when he needs him to be. And even Prince Leo seems to care for him, though he feels like that man is still keeping secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a very professional fanfiction writer who made notes concerning the children's ages so that I don't mess it up in the story - obviously I didn't forget this nor had to rewrite part of the story because I made Siegbert older than I planned... Anyway, I didn't mention it in the first chapter, so to give you a better idea about the children, some vague ages: Forrest is 7/8, Dwyer 6/7, Siegbert 4 and Sophie 3 years old

They were too many for him to avoid a mess.

  
  


Niles looks back at the boy who is pressed against the wall next to the window, hands clutching the curtain. He should be too young to see this, to see what's going to happen to those who dare to oppose the royal family in any way. Niles doesn't know where this sudden need to shield him comes from. Maybe he is getting soft after all. He never had to worry like this with Leo, even when they were young. The prince was the one who had ordered him to kill intruders. At least at the beginning – there was no need for it later; Niles knew what he had to do to protect his lord.

  
  


“Forrest? Close your eyes for a moment.”

  
  


He boys looks confused but Niles had a strange look which frightened him so he did as he was told. Hiding behind the curtain, blocking his view of the bandits.

  
  


(He can't block out the screams.)

  
  


* * *

  
  


When Niles tells Leo about the break-in, he tries to sound like usual. If Leo realised that something was amiss, he didn't mention it.

  
  


“Good. Let Odin talk to them in the prison, maybe we can get something out of those you spared.”

  
  


“All of them you mean”, he says as if that was obvious – as if he normally wouldn't kill them on the spot – and realises it's weird when Leo raises an eyebrow.

  
  


“I see”, the prince says, doesn't point it out with words, “Good. We can decide their fate later then. And Forrest wasn't harmed?”

  
  


“No. But I still send him to Jacob just in case. I would have brought him to Elise but she is visiting Corrin.”

  
  


Leo nods, pleased. Niles thinks it's charming, how much he seems to care about the boy by now, like it's second nature to inquire about his well-being. Even if he was still not as present in the boys life as both knew he should be after the talk they had. Niles wonders if for some reason he might be scared of failing as a father before he even was one. It would be typical of him, considering how he sees Xander's and Siegbert's relationship and feeling like he won't do better. At the same time he never failed to prove himself. Maybe a bit more time was what he needed. Coming to this conclusion, Niles considers the matter settled,

  
  


It wasn't finished as easy as the retainer imagined though.

 

  
It's still in the middle of the night when Niles hears the small footsteps just a few seconds after he woke up. Arming himself to get ready for an attack, he belatedly realise that the steps come from the hall and that there is no other noise. He throws a glance at Leo before he pushes the blanket aside and goes to the door. He didn't expect Forrest to stand there when he opens it.

Since a few days the boy was sleeping in the same room as Dwyer to keep him company and knowing how confusing the castle could be first hand, he wondered how he managed to find his way here. Niles barely keeps himself from spiting out a 'What?', something which probably would have made the boy cry in the worst case. Instead he asks him with a “something wrong?” a bit more eloquently why he was showing up at this time. The boy lowers his head immediately.

  
  


“I – I wasn't able to sleep.”

  
  


“Let him in.”

  
  


When he hears Leo's voice, Niles steps aside to allow the boy inside.

  
  


“I didn't mean to – ”

  
  


Forrest looks troubled, gaze shifting from Niles to Leo. The prince doesn't seem to realise. Or care.

  
  


“Did something happen?”

  
  


The boy remains silent, standing at the side of the bed. Niles wonders if he doesn't want to be weak. The palace had this influence, forcing the inhabitants to fear any misstep. He hopes that changes once Xander's rules established themselves further.

  
  


“... Nightmare.”

  
  


Knowing Leo he probably furrows his brow. Niles remembers their first years, how difficult it was. They hadn't talked about nights in which Leo had come to his bed. Niles hadn't spoken about the remains of tears there were. In hindsight they probably should have been more open.

  
  


Lost in his musing he misses what Leo said or might not have said and simply sees how Forrest climbs on the bed and slips under the covers. It would be easy for him to join as well, the bed was big enough for all three of them. But he doesn't like the thought of how much like a family this would feel, so instead he closes the door and sits down in an armchair.

  
  


(He wouldn't want to give the boy any more reason to get attached to.)

  
  


He wonders if Leo would take him as his own son. Where would this leave Niles? Currently he was just a retainer who shared a bed with his liege. Lover was a term they both acknowledged in some ways, but it was unspoken between them how their future looked.

  
  


Sitting here was easier, watching over them. Leo doesn't say anything and the boy probably didn't know that he actually hadn't sat there before but lie in bed. Maybe better this way, otherwise he might have apologised again.

  
  


“Good night”, Niles hears the boy softly say and returns it himself a bit louder; Leo was already asleep again.

  
  


* * *

  
  


After the talk with Xander, Leo feels exhausted.

  
  


He asks himself if this was really a good idea. Of course he had the responsibility to look after Forrest since he was the one to take him in. To give him away to Xander, let him adopt the boy because he is older than Siegbert, was not a smart thing to do. Would look like Leo didn't want to be his father. Besides, even as their nephew, his royal parent had to be younger than Xander, so the throne succession didn't fall on him. At least as long as Siegbert was there. Leo sighs. He really is done with all of this. Maybe Niles had been right when he sneered because of the blood relations.

  
  


“How are you, Forrest?”, he asks the boy once he meets him in his room.

  
  


“Good. Lady Elise picked flowers with me this morning.”

  
  


“That sounds nice.”

  
  


Niles raises an eyebrow in the background. He can tell that something is wrong. But Leo doesn't bother to explain himself right away, beating around the bush.

  
  


“Listen, there is something I need to discuss with you.”

  
  


“Are you bringing me back?”

  
  


The question throws Leo off-guard. He looks to Niles who seems equally confused before his gaze shifts back to Forrest. He has no idea where he got this idea from, but he knows that he has to show him that this isn't his intention.

  
  


“What? No, why would we?”

  
  


The boy averts his eyes. Maybe Niles had been right, he thinks, wondering if Forrest had feared this the whole time.

  
  


“Forget it. You... okay. Come, I'll show you something.”

  
  


He offers him his hand which the boy takes. There is a smile on his lips when Forrest doesn't look at him. Niles follows them.

  
  


They go to the library, passing shelves of books, old and new which Forrest regards with curiosity, the size of the room almost overwhelming. A door in the farthest corner leads them to a study room, ceilings as high as in the one before, but the books look older here. In the middle there is a desk, but no paper or ink to write with, just a big book lying on top. Leo pushes the boy gently forward, gesturing him to open it.

  
  


Forrest doesn't seem too sure, but when Niles heaves him up on the cushion chair so that he can open the book, he doesn't hesitate. Niles thinks it's amusing how a small boy tries to turn the pages. His fingers trace names. Lips form words. He doesn't know each word yet, is still struggling. But he is a better learner than Niles had been.

  
  


(It's really difficult to deny that he is proud of him.)

  
  


“It's about our family. Xander completed it”, Leo eventually explains when he is sure that he read enough to understand.

  
  


“The king?”, he wonders with amazement, looking up.

  
  


“Yes. A lot of names had been missing. Of our siblings. Mothers. He put them in. And if you want to, yours will be in it as well.”

  
  


“Why?”

  
  


A question he dreaded because he still had no answer to give.

  
  


“It's complicated. I will tell you the details when you're older. All you have to know it that you belong here. And... to make sure, I will accept you as my son. If you want to, of course.”

  
  


“Really?”

  
  


He looks back to Niles. It's weird and makes him uncomfortable, the feeling that the boy searches for his approval, after all Leo asked him a question concerning his own life; still, Niles nods.

  
  


“Yes.”

  
  


(Leo had no idea how relieved he would feel once he hears it.)

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Father?”

  
  


It takes Leo a moment to realise that he was being talked to. It was still a bit weird. Suddenly having a son, not just a boy he looks after. Thankfully his siblings didn't seem to care that the boy was not his by blood nor that he had no wife by his side. Even the council – displeased as it was – had to agree with his decision.

  
  


“Yes, Forrest?”

  
  


“... Am I a disgrace for you?”

  
  


“No, who told you that?”

  
  


He doesn't want to say anything. Leo isn't pleased.

  
  


“Forrest.”

  
  


“He's an illegitimate child. A bastard. Some nobles don't need much more”, Niles comes to his aid, spares the boy agonising minutes to voice his fears.

  
  


“You are my son. Nothing is going to change that now. If they think your a shame for my honour then it's them who don't know their place.”

  
  


It's what he says, yet something still nags at him, a last doubt. It's his brother who helps him to overcome it in the end.

  
  


“Xander? You called for me?”

  
  


“Yes, thank you for coming. Let me make this short: Do you intend to have a second child?”

  
  


Leo isn't sure if he should be glad that his brother doesn't mean to make him uncomfortable by making the conversation longer than it needs to be, not to mention how little time they have. Still, he wasn't prepared for such a question. Xander doesn't expect an answer right away and continues with an explanation to give his brother a moment, allowing him to regain his composure.

  
  


“Forrest is an illegitimate child. Having him as your heir would be problematic, even if he doesn't ascend the throne.”

  
  


“Xander! Are you talking like the others now?”

  
  


“No, forgive me. I should have been upfront from the start. Let me ask again: Will you marry Niles?”

  
  


Leo feels like someone pulled a rug from under him.

  
  


“It would help. The only reason our father got away without a queen by his side was our history. But I want to change that. A family with anyone looking after the other one, not because of blood ties but family bonds. And I bet it would make him happy as well.”

  
  


“That's -”, Leo starts, interrupting himself and shaking his head, “I'm sorry. I didn't expect that. I need to think about this.”

  
  


“You are sharing a bed... in more ways than one. Or was I wrong to assume? When I hinted at that Niles had been strange as well. If I had know that, I would have suggested another person... is there someone else you fancy?”

  
  


“No.”

  
  


“I should be the one to apologise. So please accept my apology. Though before that I need to make sure: Do you love Niles?”

  
  


The answer comes easy to him, one of the few things he was so sure about.

  
  


“More than I loved anyone before.”

  
  


Xander smiles.

  
  


“Good.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh, Leo. What can I do for you?”

  
  


Camilla seems delighted to see her younger brother this early in the morning. He would have gone to her in the evening, but the talk with Xander had left him confused, mostly because he can't remember the last time when he had been that honest with his feelings.

  
  


(It must have been during the war, when he admitted how he didn't feel like he was ever going to surpass his brother.)

  
  


“I need your help.”

  
  


“Oh?”

  
  


“In planning a wedding.”

  
  


Her eyes light up and she smiles.

  
  


“Of course, my little brother. Have you asked Niles yet?”

  
  


He doesn't question why or how she knows. It's Camilla after all. Still, he blushes and when he thinks about actually talking to him, he feels nervous.

  
  


“I will, it's just....”

  
  


So much to think about. So much to consider. It's a lot to plan, starting early is a good thing. The only reason not to start now would be if Niles said no. And he really doesn't want to think about that possibility. Camilla seems to understand, leaning forward to push his bangs away and kiss his forehead, like she used to do when they were much younger.

  
  


“I'll see you tomorrow morning and you'll tell me, okay?”

  
  


“Yes, thank you.”

 

* * *

 

“What would you do if I'd relieve you of your duty as my retainer?”, Leo says the evening they spend alone outside the castle.

  
  


Niles narrows his eye.

  
  


“Why would you do that?”

  
  


Leo wonders if there is a hint of panic in his voice or if he imagined that.

  
  


“Answer me, what would you do?”

  
  


“Stay by your side, what else?”

  
  


“You made... friends during the war. I'm not the only one who had been kind to you.”

  
  


“I didn't fuck you just because you have been kind to me”, he says bluntly and even though Leo thinks he should have expected this, he blushes lightly.

  
  


“I know. Still, are you sure about it?”

  
  


“Not leaving your side? Yeah.”

  
  


“Will you marry me then?”

  
  


Niles stares at him blankly. Leo doesn't feel comfortable in the silence, so he keeps on talking.

  
  


“Since you won't be leaving my side and my feelings are honest, I'd like to call you my husband. Don't worry, there is no title you hate. Just the one as my spouse.”

  
  


“Why?”

  
  


“I thought it was obvious? Because I love you.”

  
  


His cheeks are still slightly redden. Niles is speechless which slowly starts to worry him.

  
  


“Niles?”

  
  


“What about the boy? This sounds like you really want to be a family.”

  
  


“I wouldn't be surprised if Forrest saw you as a father before I was it. Do... you not like it?”

  
  


“I like it”, he says, quicker than he intended, clearing his throat, “love you.”

  
  


“So?”

  
  


“Yeah, I'd love to marry you”, Niles replies as if there was never anything else he would have said.

  
  


The way Leo smiles at him in response makes his heart flutter, so he pulls him close and kisses him, ignoring that Leo meant to say something. He's leaving a trail of kisses against his jaw, hearing him laugh lightly just to capture those lips again.

  
  


“W-wait a second.”

  
  


Niles moves away, but his hands which found their way on Leo's hips to pull him closer stay there. Fortunately Leo is used to his teasing in other settings, so he doesn't allow himself to be distracted by this.

  
  


“I still need to give you a ring.”

  
  


“Now?”, he wants to know, pulling him a bit closer.

  
  


Leo sighs, wrapping his arms around Niles' neck.

  
  


“Well, I guess it could wait.”

 

  
(It's all the answer Niles needs to lead him back to the castle and his bedroom.)

 

* * *

 

 

“You look very handsome”, Odin tells Niles a month later, commenting without any masquerade on the traditional Nohrian suit he wears.

 

It's so honest that Niles doesn't know what to say. Odin grins.

 

“To see you speechless is an achievement on its own”, he laughs and ducks away before Niles can recover and get him in a headlock; he doesn't want him to wrinkle the black and violet fabric.

 

  
“Look at them”, Camilla coos a few metre away, “aren't they pretty?”

  
  


Forrest blushes while Elise grins. The two were holding a basket with flowers each, including some from Valla Corrin brought along when they were invited to see their little brother getting married. Elise was wearing the same dress she did during her other siblings' wedding, paler colours than her usual clothes, but with ornaments her sister embroidered herself. Forrest was wearing one as well, even though it was not as pompous as the one from his aunt. Camilla told him that he should come visit her in a few days, so she could teach him how to do it; he was looking forward to it.

  
  


“You look nervous”, Xander points out when he sees his brother looking around the little chapel; it's not going to be a big wedding, unusual for a royal one, but neither wanted it to be.

 

It's going to be a celebration with their family of choice, blood or not, and he doesn't feel like sharing this moment with anyone outside; even if he had considered to invite some people from Hoshido. He's glad that he didn't. Takumi was a close friend by now, but he couldn't have beared his teasing. Xander chuckles when he sees his flustered expression.

  
  


“I never expected this after the war. A child. Marriage.”

  
  


Xander raises an eyebrow, a small smile around his lips.

  
  


“Yes, I am really nervous.”

  
  


“You don't have to. It's going to be all right.”

  
  


“Yes.”

  
  


*

  
  


(“Nohrian colours really suit you”, Leo tells him at the altar.

  
  


“You're beautiful”, Niles whispers back.)

  
  


*

  
  


“Forrest? These two will spend the night together. However tomorrow is a new day”, Laslow tells him after the ceromony is over.

 

Forrest likes the man because he is always smiling at him. Even during the ceremony he had looked happy for the couple, shedding a few tears he denied when Odin pointed them out just now; the blond had teared up as well though, so he didn't say anything. Odin was nice as well, and even in this moment he tried to cheer him up when he heared that he'd spend the night alone.

  
  


“Fret not young lord, I will make sure to keep you company while these two are united during the night.”

  
  


“United?”, the boy repeats confused, head tilting to the side.

  
  


Odin didn't realise what he said, looking around as if he was searching for help, stuttering, while Laslow laughs. Support comes in the form of the newly wed who approach them, arms linked and happier than he had ever seen them before.

  
  


“Forrest? Do you like your clothes?”, Leo wants to know.

  
  


“Yes!”

  
  


While the style was Nohrian, the colours were resembling those of the clothes Niles normally wore more than his father. No, wait. Odin told him that a wedding between them meant that Niles was his father now as well. He liked that as well.

  
  


“You lucky guy, now you have two fathers which is pretty awesome, I'd say. Not as awesome as my two mums though”, he had told him and Forrest couldn't agree more – he was happy, really, that these two cared for him, that they choose him.

  
  


They smile at him and Forrest wonders how he can ask them if he's allowed to stay by their side for the night. He doesn't have to. There is a banquet for them and people are dancing (he's not good at it, but he' allowed to stand on Leo's feet when he moves around to the music) and when he feels tired, Niles carries him to bed with them. Like it's a natural thing. Sometimes he wonders if Niles is able to read his thoughts or if he just knew how Forrest felt from his own experience. It's been about a year since he came to the castle and there was a lot he still didn't know. Though there were also a lot of things he knew they didn't want to tell him about, for example why Niles was missing an eye or some people didn't like his presence at the castle.

 

But there was time for that, to ask them, to get to know them more. There is a lot to learn and he's looking forward to that, to spend more time with them.

  
  


(It's warm, lying between them in bed and Forrest sleeps peacefully that night – he feels at home.)

 


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, an occurrence repeats itself in ways nobody could have imagined. There is a boy again, choosing life over death, and a thief who was left behind. But this time there is a family so different from years ago and decisions which can't be made so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I only wanted to write about Forrest, but things escalated and that's why you get two chapters with Nina. Even funnier fact: This chapter wasn't meant to be this long. Funniest fact: The last chapter is also going to be longer than planned so I won't be able to finish this story this month. But I hope you'll enoy reading this chapter!

“Papa, please don't!”

  
  


If Forrest hadn't be there Niles wondered what he would have done. He might be cruel, but lately he was acting kinder. At least to some people, children included. So he might not have thrown her in jail on his own, still, Forrest's presence saved her. For now.

  
  


“Do you know her?”, Niles asks him without his gaze shifting from the girl in his grasp.

  
  


He would be surprised if he did. Forrest hadn't lived in a wealthy part of Nohr but it was still different to the slums. And this was the only place such people who were desperate enough to invade the palace came from. Under Xander's rule the city was starting to bloom, but it hadn't reached the deepest part yet. Not that grudges to the royal family could be forgotten this easily.

  
  


As expected, he shakes his head.

  
  


“Then give me a reason to spare her.”

  
  


Forrest's eyes widen but Niles doesn't allow his son to back out of it. As a prince he had to learn that his actions had consequences. And while they currently lived in a time of peace, it didn't make Nohr softer. It's something they couldn't allow themselves.

  
  


“She doesn't deserve death.”

  
  


Not what Niles wanted to hear. He releases the girl nevertheless. She stumbles back and falls on her butt, though doesn't allow herself to show any discomfort and glares at him; she is on her guard, he can tell and that alone deserves some recognition.

  
  


“She is young. Ten? She couldn't have planned a break in on her own. She was left behind. Probably to die. Definitely to give them time to flee.”

  
  


A lesson. Forrest would have to learn it. Maybe it was time to tell him about his own past. With some blank spots, obviously, no need to get that much into detail. Even Leo still didn't know everything about his past, though he believes that he had his own assumptions.

  
  


“She is a victim?”

  
  


Just as Niles opens his mouth to disagree, she jumps to her feet.

  
  


“I'm not”, she barks – like a kicked puppy Niles thinks.

  
  


The same and yet different. She didn't give up like Niles had, still had fire in her eyes – and a hint of sadness as if she mourned the friends she believed in and who in the end abandoned her. If Niles hadn't disarmed her – a dagger thrown to the side – he was sure that she would attack him again. How amusing.

  
  


“I will call a maid. You get Elise to help her.”

  
  


“Yes. Thank you papa.”

  
  


Niles tries not to smile. He really is getting too soft.

 

* * *

 

The girl doesn't talk to him when he enters the guest room. He doesn't mind. Two years ago, Forrest had been sitting in the same spot. Funny, how things turn out sometimes. She looks better, but still like she would lash out any minute. Just to be sure, he's keeping his distance. For now at least.

  
  


“Your name?”, he wants to know, looking at her, waiting; she averts her eyes.

  
  


Niles doesn't care, has enough patience. If it weren't for his duties, he could stand here the whole day. Forrest who hadn't left her side for more than a few minutes comes to his aid before that happens.

  
  


“She said it's Nina.”

  
  


“Okay, Nina”, he says, “since you're so talkative, why don't you tell me what made you come to the castle? Don't you know how stupid it is to attack the crown?”

  
  


She turns her head to the side, fists clenched. Oh, she didn't know.

  
  


“Tell me, Nina, where are you from?”

  
  


She closes her mouth, lips tightly pressed together. Niles would have admired her resolve in any other moment, but right now it was rather annoying. 

  
  


“Niles?”

  
  


They turn around and see Leo along with Odin in the door. To others he might look angry, but Niles knows him long enough to tell that he's simply confused. Forrest doesn't.

  
  


“Father! This was my decision, please don't scold him.”

  
  


Leo furrows his brow.

  
  


“Like father like son”, Odin exclaims, though it doesn't sound as teasingly as it would have been when Niles would have said it.

  
  


Leo sighs. But he looks relaxed so Niles doesn't worry.

  
  


“Forrest. Why don't you go with Odin and show Nina your room?”, Niles suggests, hopes that it would give him some time to talk with Leo and settle things as quickly as possible. 

  
  


“Yes”, he says, looking over to the girl.

  
  


He offers her his hand, but she doesn't take it. She still follows them though.

  
  


“Let one of my sisters keep her company”, Leo says when they are alone.

  
  


“Shouldn't you ask in the first place if we let her stay?”

  
  


“You already made up your mind, right? Besides, what good is there to throw her on the streets?”

  
  


Niles hums.

  
  


“Make her a maid in training? Your son's retainer?”

  
  


“Our son”, Leo corrects him, “She needs to recover first and we have to see what she knows, for security reasons. Then we can talk about it.”

  
  


“Yes sir.”

 

* * *

 

Leo doesn't intend to look after her with all of his responsibilities in the political affairs. But he had a minute to spare and maybe he was worried when Odin had told him that she wouldn't say anything with Niles present. He can't blame her – not to mention that she is a child – after all their first meeting hadn't been ideal. Leo snorts. As far as he knows Niles he might have thought that he had been kind to her. Well, kinder at least. Though there is not much kindness in the intention of throwing someone in jail.

  
  


He nods at the guard in front of the door. Nina wasn't Forrest who they could leave on his own, not to mention that they had no idea where she was from. He preferred their retainers with them over guards, but those had other jobs to do as well.

  
  


“Nina?”

  
  


She looks up, expression angry but backing off when she sees that it is the prince. Leo isn't good with small talk. He hates this kind of talk with the nobles but with them he could guess their reactions and adapt. A girl in her situation was different. His gaze shifts to the drawer where he spots a brush and some ties. He doesn't say anything when he approaches her. Wordlessly, she allows him coming closer and sits down when he tells her to. It's a bit surreal amd Nina takes a moment to understand wha's happening. The prince braids her hair. When she seems to realise that he meant no harm, she slowly starts to relax.

  
  


“Niles can be harsh, but please let him look after you.”

  
  


“Okay”, she mumbles, and even if it sounds weak, Leo thinks that it is a start.

  
  


When he's done, two plaited pigtails falling over her shoulder, he looks more closely at her. She has skin as dark as Niles, but her hair is a dirty blond. He would have thought that there was a need to cut it like Forrest's hair back then, but it loooks like it was well taken care of. At least from someone of her unkown origin. Maybe trimming it a bit would be necessary.

 

  
He can tell that she is waiting for him to say something and he barely keeps himself from sighing. There is not much he can do right now, considering that he needs to go back to work. He doesn't tell her that, only promises to bring her some sort of ribbon the next time so that they can do something with her bangs. Nina simply nods and goes back to the bed she had sat on previously; he spots a few children's books and smiles.

 

“Does Xander know?”, Camilla asks when she sees her brother leaving the room; really, one day he had to have a word with Beruka and stop her from telling his sister things before he had the chance to,

  
  


“No. I don't know myself yet.”

  
  


“Poor child. Not knowing her fate yet. Do you want me to send Beruka to the slums and... investigate?”

  
  


“Get rid off witnesses? I guess her companions were trying to steal which makes them - ah, do you want something?”

  
  


Leo interrupts himself when the door opens. Nina looks wary, even when his sister smiles at her.

  
  


“Hello my dear. Was my brother being nice to you? Don't hesitate to tell me when he's a meanie. Well if you excuse me”, she smiles and then leaves; they might not have ended their talk but he is sure that Camilla will do something.

  
  


(This meant waiting.)

  
  


“Nina?”

  
  


She closes the door in front of her. He waits a moment. She doesn't come out again, so he knocks at the door though doesn't enter.

  
  


“I'll ask Odin to keep you some company, until then try to get some sleep”

  
  


No answer. It's fine. No need to pressure her.

 

* * *

 

Leo tries to sort out his feelings before he steps into his brother's study room.

  
  


“There was an attempted break in a few days ago”, he tells his older brother after he greets him, asking if there is anything he can do for him

  
  


“Are you okay?”, Xander wants to know, his slight concern throwing him off-guard.

  
  


“What?”

  
  


“Did something happen? Normally you assume that this is something which would bother me and just deal with it on your own. Put it on a list with simple information regarding the numbers once you're finished with it.”

  
  


“Niles was the one who dealt with it. He had Forrest with him when he found a girl.”

  
  


“He sparred her?”

  
  


“On Forrest's behalf. Her name is Nina. She doesn't seem to like him a lot yet. We're not sure what to do once she is doing better.”

  
  


Xander eyes him for a moment. Leo has no idea what he's thinking about. It's almost as if he's guessing what Leo would even though he himself isn't knowing it yet.

  
  


“The nobles won't like that”, he eventually says.

  
  


“They never like what I do. I can deal with them.”

  
  


“I see. Thank you for this information brother.”

 

* * *

 

“Where are we going?”, Nina wants to know after Niles took her from Odin; that guy was a bit weird so she was glad not to spend more time with him, even if Niles wasn't that better.

  
  


“Stargazing. Boring to you? I did this a lot when I was your age. What did you do instead of stealing?”

  
  


She doesn't correct him, but it seemed like she was embarrassed. Niles doesn't force her to say it while they climb up the stairs of a tower.

  
  


“Stories. Watch others and imagine their life.”

  
  


He barely keeps himself from saying boring out loud. To others, his hobby isn't this interesting as well. Ah, to each their own, he guesses.

  
  


“Don't think about jumping”, he tells her when they reach the top and he leans against the stone wall.

  
  


“I'm not stupid”, she grumbles, standing between the merlons to look down – it would be a long fall.

  
  


“Well, considering your attempt to break in, you could have fooled me.”

  
  


Before she has the chance to turn around and yell at him, he continues, voice neutral and looking in the distance.

  
  


“I can't judge you though, considering that I did the same once.”

  
  


She remains silent. He doesn't trun around to see her expression and guess her thoughts.

  
  


“Leo gave me a chance. He will give you one, too, if you behave.”

  
  


She opens her mouth to say something but he hushes her with a wave of his hand and points to the sky.

  
  


“It's a lovely night, enjoy it in silence.”

  
  


She turns to sit down against the stonewall. Niles hopes that he gave her enough food for thought, even just a bit.

 

* * *

 

Leo tries to spend enough time with his family, but even he has a job to do and then – as strong as Odin is – he also needs Niles by his side. He worries about the children, but they aren't his only responsibility. He thinks about Xander's words. The family he wants to be. It makes him feel calmer when he knows that he has someone to look after them. Forrest is a shy boy who slowly starts to warm up to the rest of the family and leaving him with the other children and Jacob didn't worry him. Nina was a different matter, but with Jacob looking after them, he wasn't too concerned that she would do something stupid.

  
  


But Jacob's patience would only last so long until he got fed up with looking after a child which didn't belong to the castle. He was already annoyed to take care of his own son. Well, at least he voiced his annoyance. They knew that despite of this, he was willingly taking care of the boy who shared the same fate, left at the castle by his parents. It was pity which caused him to raise a baby of strangers but they also saw the pride from time to time.

  
  


Leo really needed to come to a conclusion soon.

 

* * *

 

Nina was not amused. She was lucky, that much she knew. She could have ended like her so called caretakers, but she was spared. However at least these guys knew their fate. She was hanging between here and there, unsure what they would do with her. She was allowed to sleep in a proper warm bed and she was feed, so she should enjoy this. Nevertheless, not knowing when it will come to an end was making her rather anxious. Since the talk with Niles, there was hope and this was the worst feeling.

  
  


When she was left alone because the prince and that guy had something better to do, she couldn't stop thinking about this. She tried to focus on the needle and thread in her hand, observed how Dwyer as well as Forrest sew, but she can't seem to focus on the task like they do. And it's not just that. When they finally come back, she has to wait until they come to see her. No, until Niles comes to take her along. Obviously a prince had better things to do.

  
  


“What are we doing here?”

  
  


“Do you know her?”, Niles asks instead of answering, pointing at a person rushing down the halls.

  
  


“No.”

  
  


How was she supposed to? There were so many people here and most of them normally don't like talking. Nohrian royalty liked to keep secrets, it was one of the first things she learnt here.

  
  


“What do you see?”

  
  


“A maid? She looks like she isn't from here.”

  
  


“Hmmm. Flora. Daughter of the ice tribe's chief. She used to be a maid here before she returned to her clan after the war. A good maid though not as good as her twin in combat.”

  
  


She looks at him.

  
  


“What about this guy?”, he coninues, pointing at a man with a weird cowlick who waves at them in passing.

  
  


She squints.

  
  


Maybe Niles isn't so bad after all.

  
  


(Not that she is going to admit that.)

 

* * *

 

It's not her fault, that she thinks and thinks and thinks. About a better life, a life she didn't have but could reach if she'd just get enough money. She wasn't from the capital, but here was money and enough so that she could share it. That's what her friends told her. There was no future for them in the village they came from, parents either dead, gone or drunk. Close to the capital, fortune should have reached them after the old king died, but prosperity failed to appear. People on the way to the capital stopped by and Nina saw how rutheless those could be. Lavishing money. Some were nice, told them tales. In some nights she had clung to those imaginations, of a castle not dark but full of singing and dancing.

 

The boys had believed in the stories as well and one day, when the youths had enough, they packed their few belongings and left. She followed them, blinded by their praises and ignoring her uncle's warning. As he said, reality was different.

  
  


And yet, in their own way, these people seemed to care about her.

 

* * *

 

 

  
“She is daydreaming again.”

  
  


Niles has his head in Leo's lap but doesn't move when he speaks. Leo had started to absently brush trough his hair when he gave up on the book in his hands.

  
  


“The girl. Nina. She seems to do that a lot.”

  
  


“Whoops might have encouraged her.”

  
  


Leo sighs.

  
  


“It seems that she's feeling better. We need to find a solution soon.”

  
  


“What is the problem? Handing her back is no option. Forrest would never forgive us. And she would require a lot of training to be a servant. So a retainer it is? Coming to the capital from somwhere outside means she knows how to survive. When you deem her old enough let's give her a weapon and see.”

  
  


There is a moment of silence. When Niles opens his eye to look at Leo, he sees that he seems to feel uncomfortable. No, embarrassed.

  
  


“You make it sound so easy. Now I feel stupid.”

  
  


Niles narrows his eye, thinking. He has a guess.

  
  


“You got attached.”

  
  


“... Maybe.”

  
  


“You want to adopt her.”

  
  


“Stupid?”

  
  


Niles sits up to take his head in his hands, looking him directly in the eyes.

  
  


“You know I would never judge you.”

  
  


“Sometimes it would be nice if you tell me what you think instead of doing what I say.”

  
  


Leo knows that he is not fair. Niles said that he won't judge, but he had always told him when he didn't agree with his actions. In his own way at least.

  
  


“Then I will tell you that:”, Niles says, reaching for his hand, “you are the man I love more than anyone else. And if you want to Nina is going to be my daughter and this way yours as well.”

  
  


“Sometimes you're too good to me.”

  
  


Niles doesn't reply. Leo furrows his eyes

  
  


“You aren't completely honest with me.”

  
  


“Nina isn't like Forrest. I don't know if she wants to stay.”

  
  


“Why?”

  
  


“Just thinking. But I'm no little girl... so who knows.”

 

 

“Could have fooled me”, Leo replies and before Niles can make a comment on that leans forward to kiss him.

  
  


The book remains closed for the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

Forrest is still too small to really look over his desk. It's a bit adorable. Xander waves him over and although hesitantly he comes around so that he can lift him up and place him on his lap. It's been almost two years but he is glad that the boy stopped calling him majesty, less king and more often uncle.

 

 

“What can I do for you.?”, Xander asks with a smile.

  
  


He's putting his pen aside so that the boy gets his undivided attention. Nevertheless Forrest focuses on the papers. Maybe just to stall a bit of time, nervous about talking. Xander tells him about them.

  
  


“Plans for rebuilding the path of the main street on the surface. So that it's easier to transport goods on the road. The horses will feel more comfortable as well. Has Leo shown you to sit on one?”

  
  


“Ah, not yet.”

  
  


“If you want to, you can start lessons with Siegbert. Once you feel confident, I'm sure Camilla would be happy to take you along on her wyvern.”

  
  


“In the skies?”, he asks in awe.

  
  


“Yes”, Xander nods with a smile, patting his head.

  
  


The boy is silent until the words come tumbling out of his mouth

  
  


“Papa said that Nina might leave. Is this true?”

  
  


“No, not unless she wants to”, he promises, wondering what he missed; maybe he should have a talk with Niles for a change.

  
  


“Uncle?”

  
  


“Yes, Forrest?”

  
  


“I think it's not fair.”

  
  


He tries not to laugh.

  
  


“That's true. Now”, he clears his throat, putting the boy down again, “I believe it's time for supper. Let's go or Elise is going to scold us.”

  
  


“Even if you're the king?”

  
  


“Well, a king doesn't get away with everything.”

  
  


He smiles at him, but the boy can tell it's sad. It confuses him a bit.

  
  


“For excample?”

  
  


He laughs.

  
  


“I'll tell you when you're older.”

  
  


“Everyone is saying that all the time.”

  
  


He seems to be pouting. It's a good thing, Xander thinks, that they can allow themselves these kind of childish emotions.

  
  


“I'm sorry. We grew up so fast, we just don't want to make all of you experience the same. Let's say that not attending a dinner your sister planned is one of the things you shouldn't miss.”

  
  


“Okay. Thank you, uncle.”

  
  


“Any time, Forrest.”

  
  


It's lively. Xander loves dinner like this they try to have each day, though not everyone manages to come, especially when they are on missions outside the castle. Today it's no different. Though he is surprised to see the girl with them. Nina, he corrects himself, not just the girl. He should remember her name. He reaches out to pat her head. She looks like she expects him to slap her. A normal reaction. Somehow he is in a good mood and ruffles his son's hair as well. He seems surprised, blushing – he hadn't done this in a while – but there is a smile on his lips. He should maybe do this more often again. Ignoring Camilla's chuckle.

  
  


He meant to ask Leo what his plans were. But having Nina at the table with them is answer enough.

  
  


 


	4. Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's still young and not expecting a future at this place. He's still cheerful despite of knowing about some of the darkness in the castle. Choices are made and in the end, a family like this is more than any of them would have expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With just some delay, have the last chapter! Thank you for the patience, I wasn't happy with how I wrote some parts and so I changed some things here and there, which too longer than I meant to. Anyway, this chapter ended up being longest so I hope this can make up for the wait.

“Where are we going?”, Nina wants to know when Niles helps her mount a horse

 

“Izumo. It's not far”, he replies, surprised that she hadn't asked sooner.

 

“Really?”

 

Niles can tell that Nina doesn't want to come along. However they don't give her a chance to decide this on her own. Leo departed to Hoshido a few days ago, taking Odin and Forrest along, and at the moment they wanted to make sure that she was with one of them.

 

"Really. A change of scenery once in a while won't hurt us."

 

After checking once more that everything was packed, he takes the place behind Nina on the horse. She showed promise in horse riding, at least more than he had the first time on them. Giving Nina her own horse was out of the question though. Maybe later. Right now he didn't want to risk the animal running away.

 

During the first half of their travel, she remains silent, looking around and taking in the unfamiliar surrounding. It takes Niles a while to realise what this might look like to her, why she is so quiet and observant.

 

“Relax. I'm not going to abandon you on the streets.”

 

She tenses instead of relaxing. It's been half a year and even though they told her that she can stay, she doesn't seem to believe them. So he keeps on talking.

 

“We want to have you close with one of us.”

 

“So that I don't steal.”

 

“Who said that?”, Niles wants to know, even though he has a vague guess; some people in the castle really enjoyed gossip when there wasn't much else to do.

 

“Anyone.”

 

“Then let them talk. They are idiots. Ignore them. It gets easier after a while. I was a thief. They talked a lot behind my back but I've always been loyal to Leo. And that is the most important thing. In the end I might not have stolen anything from the castle but his heart.”

 

“I can't do that”, she says and Niles is glad that she doesn't see his smile because he gets the impression that she is sulking.

 

“Oh, but you have. Different than I did though”, he says, adding when it seems that she wouldn't believe him, “Maybe when we're back you should ask him to braid your hair again.”

 

“Why?”

 

Niles could tell her. He could tell Nina with how much fondness Leo looks at her, like a father would regard his daughter. That making her hair reminds him of the times he did it for Elise who was his baby sister, someone he swore to protect. That by now he doesn't see his sister in her any more but a girl – Nina –, sees her as who she is. But that this doesn't change the fact that he wants to protect her. He doesn't say anything like this and points at a river a few metres ahead instead.

 

“Let's take a break here.”

 

She tries to turn around and glare at him. But it's not as intimidating as she probably thinks it is and Niles tries to keep to himself how adorable that is.

 

After allowing their horses a break and eating some of their food, they continue the journey in silence. He's with his own thoughts at the upcoming mission and assumes that she's probably still sulking.

 

“Oh, a little princess”, Izana greets them once they reach their destination in the evening, fussing over Nina who doesn't seem to know what to do; nobody had called her that before.

 

Niles puts a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Mylord, I hope you don't mind that it's not Lord Leo who came. This is Nina, please allow us to be your guests for the duration of our stay.”

 

“Oh no oh no, sending me his husband is enough. He trusts you and so do I. And of course you are always welcome. You missed dinner, but I'm sure I can get you something before bed.”

 

“You're too kind, milord.”

 

Izana laughs. It's refreshing in comparison to the lords back at the castle who simply laugh to gain favours. Still, Nina is wary.

 

“Oh no, it's the least I can do. I let someone set the table and you can tell me about your journey.”

 

Niles does most of the talking, though Izana asks Nina some questions as well which she tries to answer without a lie. Niles seems pleased with her when they are allowed to leave, wishing the lord a good night.

 

She gets a separate room to herself without guards in front of the door. Nina looks up to Niles, waiting for him to go back and tell Izana that he does not approve of this, but he doesn't say anything. There are no guards in front of her room in Krakenburg since they told her she can stay, but she hadn't expected them to trust her in a foreign kingdom. Not that she had anywhere to go. Nevertheless Niles stays by her side, sitting at her bed. It almost feels like she is back at home, her uncle reading a story to her. She doubts Niles would do it if he asked her. Maybe Leo would. Before she can indulge in that thought any longer, she falls asleep.

 

* * *

 

“What are we doing here?”, she eventually asks after breakfast; Niles wore clothes to go into battle though nobody told her to get ready for any kind of fight.

 

“Getting rid off something. At least I will. You'll be a good girl and stay here.”

 

She should have known. He isn't abandoning her on the streets, it would be too obvious. She'll stay with that creep for the rest of her life. Niles doesn't register her expression as what it is, assumes that she's annoyed to be left behind. He hesitates for a second, considers to tell her he's coming back soon. He doesn't, slinging the bow over his shoulders. Izana wishes him good luck before he mounts one of the horses and leaves

 

“What's troubling you?”, Izana asks, noting Nina's expression.

 

“He's leaving.”

 

“Oh? Well, he has to do his job and can't bring you along. But he will be back.”

 

“You're just saying that.”

 

“Now now, don't be like that. Let me show you around. And maybe we do something with your hair. Did your father braid it in the morning? He still needs to learn, I see. Don't worry, I'm a champion.”

 

She has no time to correct him and say that Niles isn't her dad before she gets swept up in his pace.

 

*

 

Nina feels out of place. Izana talks as much as he did during dinner and breakfast and nobody interrupts him. She learns about tales and old history and with the way he talks, it's easier to remember in comparison to the boring lessons she has to endure under Jacob's care. Now that she thinks about it, tolerating this guy was better than having to stay at the castle with the butler; even if she misses the other children a bit.

 

Dinner that evening with the rest of the staff is quieter, a relief honestly, and she is send to bed pretty early. She meant to stay up and wait for Niles – not that she would admit this – but Izana tells her to go to bed, so that they can continue her lesson the next day as early as possible. And they do. Nina is despite of being busy pretty restless. Her focus slips a few times and she finds herself imagining what could have happened for Niles to stay away so long. When she eventually manages to ask Izana, he just smiles.

 

“Don't worry, little princess. It's not a job you accomplish in one day because of the distance.”

 

He doesn't say much more and so they are back to talking about different dances and the historically implication.

 

It's a long day.

 

Nevertheless, at one point, she fell asleep. When she wakes up, it's dark again. Nina tries not to be disappointed that she is alone. Of course they had better things to do than stay by her side. Whoever they were. Restlessly, she leaves her room and walks down the hall, not sure where her feet take her. Eventually, she hears voices.

 

“-and let her see? - no - Forrest already – ”

 

That one belonged to Niles. He is back and for a second she is angry that nobody told her. She is good at hiding and watching people without being noticed, so she peaks in the room. She sees Niles and Izana alone. Then she spots the blood. She hadn't seen it in a while, but she'll probably never get used to it. Was all of this his blood? Why is he bleeding?

 

“You really should have taken someone along. Fighting these faceless alone –”

 

“Was not my job as his retainer but a member of the court and responsibility. Cleaning up the mess left behind by the past war.”

 

That first voice belonged to Izana. It was calmer than she got to know, but still light. Niles seems distracted. It's unusual for him and she wonders how much in pain he is. Nina doesn't want to admit it, but she's worried. Worried enough not to realise that Izana is aware of her presence.

 

“Duty aside, why is the girl here? You want to leave her behind?”

 

There it is.

 

“No. Leo thought about her officially becoming a part of the family. But... she hasn't opened up to me yet. So I spend more time with her. Hoshido would be too much anyway.”

 

“You're going to take her there one day?”

 

“I hope.”

 

Nina sees the smile, the honest almost wistful look. She can't deal with that and turns around, back to the guest room. She hides under the blanket and hopes that Niles won't come to check on her. Unfortunately he does. Fortunately it's when she was already composed again, or as composed as a girl her age could be.

 

“Did you eat?”, he wants to know, gently putting a hand on her head.

 

“I was sleeping”, she mutters, resisting the urge to swat his hand away; it was weird getting used to this closeness, but once Forrest understood that she didn't mind his touches, she grew accustomed to this kind of affection.

 

“I see. Let's get something for you then.”

 

“I can live without food for a few hours.”

 

“I know”, he says and if she'd knew him better he might have been aware of the hesitation, covering how tired he is, as if he remembers his own time on the streets and no food for days.

 

She ends up with some bread and cheese. It's not her favourite kind and she hates herself for being picky. Niles seems happy though, when she says it tastes okay. Such a strange man, she thinks, before going to bed that night.

 

*

 

At breakfast on the third morning, a messenger interrupts them, bloodied and out of breath, collapsing in front of the open doors leading to the dinning room. Izana as well as Niles immediately rush to his side.

 

“What happened?”

 

“We couldn't do anything”, he confesses, gaze unfocused, “these monsters just showed up and killed half of our group.”

 

“Milord?”

 

Izana looks angry. It's a surprise for Nina who never would have thought to see such an expression on his face. It doesn't fit the carefree attitude she associated with that man. Niles seems equally serious and even though their first meeting had given her an impression of what this man was capable of, she is still unsure what to think.

 

“Go inside”, he tells her and yet she doesn't move.

 

Niles doesn't realise this right away. His mind is somewhere else. It should have been obvious, he thinks. The faceless weren't just lost, remains of the war. They were freshly summoned. And now they had to take out their summoner without knowing their goal. This time he couldn't go alone. Izana seems to think the same as he orders to saddle two horses and tells Niles to prepare himself for battle.

 

Not such a short trip after all. His gaze shifts to Nina again who is still outside. He frowns, doesn't understand why she won't listen to him, though it's probably a shock for her to see these injuries and so he doesn't say anything. He just walks over to her, intending to repeat his request, before he grabs his arm.

 

“You're hurt”, she blurts out, not willing to let him go, even if that was difficult to admit.

 

He kneels in front of her, hand on her shoulder.

 

“It seems we have to stay longer. Promise me that you'll listen to the servants.”

 

She doesn't seem happy with that decision. Eyes on him but voice low, Nina asks him to accompany them. She promises that she can fight, be useful by their side during a battle, but Niles shakes his head.

 

“No. Faceless are merciless, too strong for an untrained fighter.”

 

He swore to himself that he wouldn't make his - any - children experience what he had, all the fighting and killing. Not so young. She had faced so much already, he wanted to spare her from this at least.

 

“Nina. I'm not punishing you. I want to protect you... and know you're safe. Okay?”

 

She refuses to meet his gaze, now stubbornly clenching her fists, though she does nod.

 

“Good.”

 

Nina is restless while she waits for their return. A maid gives her a book, but she can't seem to concentrate. There is just one guard and for a second she considers to leave. Go after them – she can deal with one and in his armour he doesn't look fast enough for her. She doesn't.

 

*

 

When Niles comes back, there is a girl her age by his side. She wore close similar to the ones she saw Odin wearing, just less revealing, though overall she looks like a puppet. Skin pale, long dirty blond hair, eyes dull – it's a surprise, Nina thought, that she was even able to walk on her own. The servants lead the girl away, probably to check her condition. Niles looks pained and even Izana was beaten up. But they were alive.

 

Nina has to keep herself from running over. She hopes that he thinks that she's still angry. When he spots her, he tries to walk a bit straighter. It's something Nina misses, too focused on trying to come up with saying anything. For the first time, Niles seems to be at loss for words as well, deciding on putting a hand on her shoulder and turn her around, pulling the girl along inside.

 

“You reek”, she says eventually, instead of the 'I'm glad you're back' which is stuck in her throat and Niles laughs.

 

“Yeah.”

 

He will need a bath. Izana – after being his cheerful self once they finished the battle – was talking about a nice bath with perfumes and roses, offering Niles to join him. He had been tempted, but honestly some hot water without any scent was better for his skin right now.

 

“Who is that girl?”

 

“She doesn't have a name. She has exceptional magic and was used by a sorcerer to summon a horde of faceless with him.”

 

Niles is tired. Nina pretends that this isn't the reason why she offers to look after her. Instead she likes to think that she could still be left behind and by showing her usefulness, he won't have a choice but to keep her around. Niles pats her head when she suggest to talk to her.

 

“Do that. You have two days, I don't feel like sitting on a horse for traveling yet.”

 

Nina nods. She had a mission. It's the first time they give her something to do. To prove that she can be of use. There is still the book next to the bed she tried to read earlier. She takes it on her way to the girl, clutching it to her chest.

 

The women who are present didn't expect her. Nina doesn't pay them any mind and takes a stool to sit at the bed the girl lies in.

 

“Hello, My name is Nina. I can read to you.”

 

There is no response but Nina is nothing but stubborn, opening the book and starting to read. She stumbles over some words, but since she was taught by Jacob, her language skills improved. The other one doesn't seem to pay any mind to her words, but her gaze was shifting to Nina from time to time, during the passages in which the young girl tried to put more emotions in her reading by raising her voice.

 

(Nina might have been inspired by Odin and his dramatic reading. But just a bit.)

 

The days which turn out to be four in the end pass quicker than the first. They have three meals a day together and Niles spends time with her outside, until he feels tired and takes a nap; like an old man, she think though realises it's not fair considering his injuries. Twice a day she visits the girl and reads from the book. Nina doesn't know what the adults do when Nina isn't with her, but she looks less like a doll and closer to a small, tired child with each passing day. Like Niles. She wonders if she would be able to tell her about what happened one day.

 

Then it's time to go.

 

The girl is standing next to Izana when he wishes them a safe travel back. She has the book Nina read from clutched between her hands. Nina has to admit that she didn't like the play very much, but the girl had been fascinated by it. It tightens her resolve. Nina approaches her, taking a hand in hers; it's the first time she touches her and Nina is surprised that she doesn't flinch.

 

“I'll come visit soon, take care of yourself... Ophelia.”

 

“Oh, is that your name?”, Izana want to know, curiously; Nina is glad that he gives her a chance to reject the name in case she doesn't like it.

 

But the girl just nods and for the first time there is the tiniest smile; Nina feels like mirroring that expression. She's quickly embarrassed though when she looks up to see the staff smiling at her as well and turns around. Niles exchanges a quick word with Izana, probably some adult thing about writing letters and all that, so she mounts the horse all on her own. Niles doesn't scold her for not waiting, doesn't say anything at all, only sitting behind her again

 

“So, you named her after a character of the book?”, he eventually says and even though it doesn't sound like an accusation, she has an urge to justify her action.

 

“My name is from a book as well.”

 

Nina hesitates. She could leave it at that, considering that Niles wasn't one for reading as much as Leo or even Odin did. But she doesn't want to lie, and maybe, just maybe, sharing this would help to grow closer.

 

“It's Éponine.”

 

Niles doesn't say anything for a moment and she almost fears for his reaction.

 

“I was Zero before I came to the palace.”

 

It's a secret between them and Nina feels like he offered more to her in that moment than an old memory.

 

* * *

 

“You're back”, Forrest exclaims when he sees Nina and Niles in the courtyard, running towards them.

 

“Had a bit of trouble. How was Hoshido?”, Niles asks, arm around Forrest to return the hug; thankfully he's good enough at schooling his face so that he doesn't wince when the boy touches his injuries by accident.

 

“It's so warm there! And the clothes are colourful. Prince Takumi's retainer promised to teach me some things when we'll visit again.”

 

“I'm glad you liked it”, Niles says, patting his head.

 

“Will you and Nina come with us the next time?”

 

“I don't know, will we?”

 

He looks to Nina. She was rather silent since he finished his mission, a bit fidgety. He wonders if something happened with Izana, but throws that thought away. The lord was weird, but they could trust him. Maybe he'd send him a letter, just to be sure. He had to, anyway, because of the girl. There was some implication that she was to stay at Krakenburg once she would be strong enough for a journey, but that was something to consider later, with Xander present.

 

“I guess”, she shrugs; she looks embarrassed.

 

Forrest smiles and takes her hands in his.

 

“We brought you a souvenir. Let me show it to you.”

 

Just as the children disappear in the building, Leo comes out to greet him. He's a private person, but since they are married he doesn't hide his affection as often as he used to. Niles sees his eyes looking him up and down before he hums, apparently pleased to note that he seems fine for now and hugs him.

 

“Welcome back. Had a safe trip?”

 

“For the most part. I'll tell you the full story later. Now I need a nap, preferably with a handsome man by my side to cuddle with”, he replies, pressing a short kiss against his temple.

 

“I wonder where we could find such man.”

 

“Maybe you know someone?”, Niles asks, amused when he sees the smile tugging at Leo's lips; he missed him.

 

“You're lucky, I know someone who'd love to spend the night with you after a warm bath.”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

* * *

 

A week later, Niles shows Nina how to hold a bow. She'd love to shoot right away, but he doesn't give her an arrow until he's sure that she has the right posture memorised. That she can hold it properly. He's not a bad teacher, but she was getting irritated and restless.

 

“Are you listening, Nina?”, he wants to know, “it's important to pay attention.”

 

“Yeah, whatever, _Dad_ ”, she snorts.

 

Nina isn't aware what her snide comment had caused until she realises that no teasing follows. She looks up to see Niles' eye wide, frozen in his movement. She feels her cheeks heating up. There is an awkward moment, as if time froze. It's Leo's appearance which breaks through the weird moment, causing them to avert their eyes

 

“How is training going?”, he asks, raising an eyebrow when he realises the strange mood, “Oh, did something happen?”

 

“No!”, she hastily says and storms away; Leo watches her flee in confusion, before he turns to Niles.

 

“Shit.”

 

“Niles?”

 

He looks worried when Niles squats down, head hung between his legs and arms over his head.

 

“You didn't fight, did you? Is there trouble with training? Does she hate it?”

 

“She called me dad.”

 

At first there is no response. Then he hears Leo chuckle.

 

“Not funny.”

 

“No. Very charming actually.”

 

“It was meant as a mocking.”

 

“Well”, Leo chuckles again, kneeling down next to him, “then I guess you have to work hard so that it's sincere.”

 

* * *

 

Nina stares at the present in her hand. It's a headband Forrest made for her. It's not ugly, but obviously made by a beginner. However he was so kind to her since the beginning and so she can't bring herself to throw it away.

 

“Do you like it? I made it during our stay at Hoshido.”

 

“I do, thank you”, she says and even though she means it, she can't really express it; Forrest realises that something is up, tilting his head to the side.

 

“Did something happen?”

 

There is a chance he's not going to understand. And somehow she still feels stupid because of that. But if there is one person who deserved her trust in this whole castle, than it was Forrest.

 

“That weird man called me a princess. I'm not though. You're a prince by birthright, I'm just a girl of a poor family.”

 

“I think it doesn't really matter”, he tells her, “I mean they want to have us with them, right? Uncle Xander said that family is important, but it's about growing up together. He has a sibling very dear to him who isn't related to him by blood. But they are important to him.”

 

She remains silent.

 

“Siegbert is my cousin, but I want to be like a big brother to him. Also I always wanted a big sister, so I'm really happy that you're here.”

 

Forrest smiles at her. She blushes, but turns away so that he can't see the tears in the corner of her eyes.

 

“I will be the best older sister”, she declares.

 

“Of course!”, he agrees, honestly.

 

* * *

 

It's weird, sometimes, Leo thinks, that they are brothers and yet he gets summoned when they talk about personal things. Technically, he could look for his brother outside the study room or invite him for a tea. But he was feeling nervous when he considers what he wants to talk about. He isn't good at this, admitting his feelings to someone else. He's getting better at it, slowly, but he still feels awkward most of the time.

 

“Xander.”

 

“Leo.”

 

He looks less tired. It seemed like he was not working as much as he used to, maybe even asking for help. His gaze is soft and Leo wonders why he was even worried in the first place.

 

“You wanted to talk about Nina, right? That Niles will adopt her which makes her my daughter in return.”

 

Xander nods, tells him he simply wants to make sure that he isn't acting out of pity. It's funny that he thinks so, considering that he never acted out of pity, reason guiding his actions. Okay, maybe when his siblings were involved did he allow his feelings to decide.

 

“You've taken in Forrest because he is related to us. Why are you taking in Nina?”, Xander asks.

 

Leo doesn't hesitate. The answer is obvious.

 

“She can be stubborn and is often lost in thoughts. But she is a quick thinker and she knows what she wants. She is a good girl who deserves that someone gives her the space she needs.”

 

“I see. What does Forrest think about it?”

 

“We haven't told him directly, but you can tell that he realises something is up.”

 

Xander smiles.

 

“He always does. That boy is smart, I was wondering if he's going to pick up tomes soon.”

 

Leo hesitates here. Forrest doesn't seem to like fighting and as proud as he would be if he inherits Brynhildr one day, he doesn't see any use in pushing him. Yet. He tells Xander as much. His brother seems to consider his word, wondering out loud if they should ask Elise to spend some time with him so that she can teach him to use healing staffs. Maybe Nina could pick up magic in his stead, inherit Brynhildr if the book chooses bonds over blood.

 

“Niles mentioned something similar. But he also said that Nina doesn't seem to have any talent in magic. She is older than Forrest, so it wouldn't be a problem to start training her soon. Well, Niles already started, but it's not...”

 

Leo trails off, but Xander nods understandingly.

 

“Tell me and I ask Laslow to see how she'd work with a sword.”

 

“Thank you, brother.”

 

“Leo? I hope that you know that I'd never doubt you and your decisions, right?”

 

“Of course, Xander.”

 

He means it. If there is one thing he learned after the war, then it's the faith his siblings always put in him.

 

* * *

 

It's been a long day and it's still going to be a long night when Niles is alone in bed and Leo working, Odin by his side. There is a knock on the door and Nina entering. He expected Forrest, but his surprise is quickly replaced by curiosity. She comes to a halt in front of his bed, shifting on her feet.

 

“Nina?”

 

“My uncle read a story to me when I couldn't sleep.”

 

He moves over, patting the place next to him on the mattress.

 

“Come here.”

 

She climbs on the bed, making herself comfortable; the castle was cold, but with the blanket Niles gives her, it's already warmer.

 

“What do you want to hear about?”

 

“Something with a dragon!”

 

That's not difficult. There are enough stories of those. Some even real, though probably too gruesome for someone her age.

 

(Leo smiles when he finds them a few hours later, Nina sleeping in Nile's arms. It tightens his resolve to talk to her the next day.)

 

* * *

 

“I hope this is okay for you.”

 

Nina stares at Leo, trying to process what he just said. Niles is going to recognise her as his daughter. Being the husband of Leo, this makes her his child as well. They would take her in. Even though nothing tied them together. She never dared to dream something like that.

 

“Of course you don't have to stay with us if you don't like this place, nobody is going to force you.”

 

Nina doesn't know what she's supposed to say, so she steps forward and hugs Leo, face pressed against his shirt. He gently places his hands on her shoulder.

 

“I need you to know that we don't expect anything from you, only that you try your best.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Her voice is muffled by the fabric of his shirt, but he also hears it break and he wonders if he should tell her that it's okay to cry.

 

* * *

 

Despite of all the things they promised, about looking ahead and working towards a future they could be proud of, Leo finds himself looking back at the past once in a while.

 

He wonders what he would have thought if someone had told him he'd marry his retainer and adopt two children. He might have sneered at the person who'd tell him about it.

 

He wonders what his father might have thought about it. Garon had never been too fond of Niles, but he had accepted him because of his abilities. Forrest might have been able to charm him, especially when he thinks of the days on which his father let him sit on his shoulders; he had always been strict but once he had been a kind man. Nina could have made him proud, not cowering in front of him but voicing her opinion; he might have smiled and pat her head, telling her to play nice. Leo doesn't try to imagine what his mother might have thought.

 

Most of the times, those are fleeting thoughts though. Instead he'd focus on how his siblings react to his family. How Nina makes a shy Siegbert stop staying inside all day, hovering over plants and bugs instead of books. How Forrest and Dwyer read together with aunt Elise about healing magic. How Camilla takes them for a ride on the wyvern for the first time, exciting Nina who had laughed carefree afterwards, making his sister smile and the girl feel happy but a bit embarrassed. Instead of picturing Garon on the throne, he sees Xander there and he's proud of his older brother. About the way he treats all of their children – his family by blood and of choice.

 

It's a family he loves with all of his heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I don't know if I continue writing for this universe, so if anyone is curious:  
> \- Ophelia will end up at the castle with Odin as her mentor though he's rather fond of her and after Leo tells him he should go for it, adopts the girl  
> \- Shiro is also in this universe and, as the biological son of Ryouma and Scarlet, becomes close friends with Siegbert, forming a bound which helps their countries to grow closer  
> \- Nina eventually calls Niles 'dad' and Leo 'father' and she also gets quickly accustomed calling the rest of the family 'uncle' and 'aunt' as well  
> \- Jacob never adopts Dwyer but at least to Corrin he once admits that they boy is something like a son to him... or as close as it gets  
> \- I tend to go for gender neutral pronouns with Corrin and even though they didn't appear in this story, I feel the need to say that they have both Kanas in this universe who are really fond of Forrest once they meet


End file.
